Craftian general election, 1971
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Harry Harrison | Jim McIntyre | Edwin Stevenson |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | National | Protection |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 7 September 1969 | 25 October 1969 | 14 January 1970 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Mackerras | Lumina South | Coastalis |- ! align="left"|Last election | 48 seats, 51.82% | 28 seats, 39.43% | 3 seats, 6.14% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 46 | 39 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 11 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 52,427 | 33,348 | 17,759 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 41.30% | 26.27% | 13.99% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 10.52% | 13.16% | 7.85% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Joe De Araujo | Jim Davidson | |- ! align="left"|Party | Independent Craftia | Left | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 26 March 1969 | 10 March 1970 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Lake Sydney | Kingston | |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | New party | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 6,956 | 12,072 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 5.48% | 9.51% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 5.48% | 9.51% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Harry Harrison Labour | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Harry Harrison Labour |} A general election was held on Monday, 5 April 1971 to determine the members of the 13th Provincial Parliament of the Province of Craftia. The result was a hung parliament (the first since 1951), with the incumbent centre-left National Labour Party government, led by Premier Harry Harrison, having lost its majority. It was able to continue governing as a minority government with confidence and supply from the new centrist Independent Craftia Party, which won two seats. The opposition centre-right National Party of Craftia, led by Jim McIntyre, suffered a swing of 13.16 percent but surprisingly gained 11 seats, and the right-wing Protection of Craftia Party, led by Edwin Stevenson, doubled its seat count to six. The new Left Party, formed by radical defectors from the Labour Party, won a single seat. Results Legislative Assembly } | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|52,427 | align="right"|41.30 | | align="right"| 10.52 | align="right"|46 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|33,348 | align="right"|26.27 | | align="right"| 13.16 | align="right"|39 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|17,759 | align="right"|13.99 | | align="right"| 7.85 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Left Party | align="right"|12,072 | align="right"|9.51 | | align="right"| 9.51 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Independent Craftia Party | align="right"|6,956 | align="right"|5.48 | | align="right"| 5.48 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|4,380 | align="right"|3.45 | | align="right"| 0.84 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|126,943 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|94 | |} }} }}